1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting optical fiber ribbons to each other, each of which includes a plurality of optical fibers provided in parallel arrangement, and a method of attaching the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known connector for optical fiber ribbon which employs a method of fixedly securing the optical fiber ribbon to its main body by the use of adhesive agent for retaining.
Such a prior art method, however, requires a considerable period of time for hardening of the adhesive agent and thus, its major disadvantage is that the workability in assembly is inferior. Also, when adhesive agent of two-liquid mixture type is used, the adhesive strength may not become constant due to mis-composition and the reliability of a connector will be declined.